A Travel Through Time
by Kouga's-haisha85
Summary: Stumbling upon a strange portal Sesshomaru ends up somewhere far from his world. The Meji Era! With the help of Kaoru and the jelousy of Kenshin, he has to find his true self in order to make it back to his own time.
1. A Strange Hole

Disclaimer of all Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin characters. Like I said before it won't stop me from writing! Any way enjoy this bizarre story that I'm not sure will ever end. ^_^

A Strange Hole

"My Lord where are we going now?" Jakken questioned. 

"Shhh. I feel there's a strange presence near." Sesshomaru ignored Jakken's question and pressed on through the forest. 

"Get closer and closer, but it always seems to get farther away. Maybe if I run I will get to it. I must know what it is that makes me so interested in this thing." 

"Rin." 

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked in her usual cheerful tone. 

"Come." He held out his arm for her to crawl into. She did as she was told and in no time he fled. 

"Wait my Lord! Don't leave!" Jakken was once again left behind, but Sesshomaru knew he would catch up sooner or later and he really didn't care at this point. Jakken started to wobble behind now far behind them. "My Lord please do not leave me!" He fell over a branch sticking from the ground. Which made him even farther behind and Sesshomaru was already out of sight.

"Rin, hold tight." He told her not really in a demanding way, but the everyday cold soft voice. 

"Ok, Rin will hold tight." The small girl clutched onto Sesshomaru's sleeve as he leaped into the air now running on the trees letting them guide his way.

__

"I can feel it getting stronger, I must know what it is." Knowing that his stamina was running low he screamed at himself to push on.

__

"It's here!" His mind jumped in joy as he soared from a tree into a large clearing of the forest floor landing unharmed. 

He let out his arm and Rin leaped out happily. 

There it was floating the middle of the forest glowing with mixed colors and electric streaks crossing through. 

Sesshomaru walked toward the light in hoping to figure out what exactly it was. He now was about a foot away when he touched with his finger. To his surprise his finger sank through the giant orb.

__

"Huh? What is this? Can I really go through this strange hole? I have to try." His mind eager to know more he turned to Jakken and Rin.

"Jakken I shall be leaving. Only for a while though, not to long so please take care of Rin and if you don't." He glared hard at Jakken as he began to shake under his stare.

"Ye…yes my Lord." He only bowed.

"But…Please take Rin." Rin grew sad that Sesshomaru was going to leave her behind.

"No. It might be dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt." He stopped her where she was. Then he let out his arms. Rin ran to him and he hugged her lightly. "Now I must go." Letting go of her he leaped into whatever was going to take him somewhere he didn't know of. 


	2. Meji Era

Letting go of her he leaped into whatever was going to take him somewhere he didn't know of. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Meji Era 

The trip only took a second before the portal spit him out into a different realm. 

Standing to his feet he analyzed his where bouts. "This still looks like the Feudal time." He saw only a forest around him as he stood in yet another huge clearing. 

"Haaahuuu." he sighed then fell against a small round boulder. _"I can't rest now, but when I'm done searching this place out I'll go back so Rin won't worry about me too much, and Jakken no telling how bad he's being. I could just kill him." _Forgetting about his thoughts stood up once more and walked through the forest. 

"It seems normal enough, but the smell in the air is usually full of dirt and blood, but now it's just wood and pine. I can't really make it out, but I know for sure now that this isn't my time." He shook his head not knowing that he had walked out of the trees and into a big town.

"Any way it's not important right now." He finally looked up to see happy people talking to one another and kids roaming around them like flies. 

__

"What!?" He was now confused and shocked at the same time. _"I've never seen this before, and it's no ordinary village it's a town." _

Just then a young man walked up to him. "Hi." He waved in Sesshomaru's face. "Are you new here? It looks to people that you are a type of royalty though the people gossip around you. Are you? I…I mean not to be rude or anything, but are you?" The man seemed to be very interested in Sesshomaru just by the way he looked and he was so tall to them all. 

He simply nodded and kept walking without saying who he was which in fact he thought there was no reason to be telling a human that he was Lord Sesshomaru of the West lands he thought it would give them more honor and he hated that. 

__

"What is going on? I'm a demon yet they don't fear me. They go about their way laughing and playing so cheerfully and they act as if I'm one of them." 

He smiled in his mind to think that he Sesshomaru-sama could be equal to a human such as these. But it did pull at his thought to know that they were so happy like nothing wrong would ever happen, there were no other demons around, the town seemed well put together and they a lot of modern day things not like in his time when they used bows to catch their prey they used swords or other weapons that could be used in any way. 

He just sighed and brushed his fingers lightly through the long white locks that lay on his back. But he kept walking wanting to know more about **this **unusual time.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru pushed aside the other tofu trying to find the perfect one for her special dinner she was going to prepare and after those cooking lessons Megumi gave her she was sure this time it would pay off for all the other horrible meals. 

"Kaoru let me find one you just think about what we need next." Kenshin spoke giving her a bright smile then moving her aside now he was picking at the tofu. 

She glanced down at him. _"Kenshin, I love you. How come I can't ever say it to you I wish to tell you, but when your near I'm speechless." _

Her thought on Kenshin broke as soon as she looked up. Their he was a graceful angel. His hair white and sparkling with the sun, his eyes gold and bright. He carried a large fluff on his right shoulder. The cloths he wore were none that she had seen before only when royalty comes around, he had to be she thought. At that moment she thought he was the most beautiful thing in whole world. Everything around her was gone the people everything only him swaying in the wind towards her. She nearly melted in his eyes. 

"Beautiful." She whispered forgetting that Kenshin could hear her. His eyes grew large as he thought she was talking about him. "Oro? Kaoru…" He looked up, but noticed she was looking at him. He followed her eyes to a tall man walking their way. Then he glanced over at Kaoru and back.

__

"Could she know who he is? He doesn't look like any other person. He carries a sword, two to be exact." The sword were the next thing he noticed wondering could he be a samurai or even a battousi since his eyes were motionless and gold. But why was he there, he must have some reason and his appearance was making himself look even more famous. 

Kenshin was getting tired of Kaoru staring at him so he snapped a finger in her face. If he couldn't have her then no one could. 

Snapping back to reality she looked at Kenshin. "Uh…yea?" "I have already paid for the tofu now lets get back before the others worry." He turned to the owner and bowed thank you then pulled Kaoru with him since she wasn't going to move herself. _He won't have her." _ He thought As he pulled her away; she just kept looking back at him. He still walked forth.


	3. An Unpleasant Welcoming

Snapping back to reality she looked at Kenshin. "Uh…yea?" "I have already paid for the tofu now lets get back before the others worry." He turned to the owner and bowed thank you then pulled Kaoru with him since she wasn't going to move herself. _He won't have her." _He thought As he pulled her away; she just kept looking back at him. He still walked forth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An Unpleasant Welcoming

__

"Hmmm. I wonder where this road could lead. I saw to others pass through here, I shall go see." With his curiosity taking him over him disappeared into the forest following a dirt path. 

__

"Seems normal enough. Huh? Again?" After passing a spring which he stopped to drink from he noticed that he had gotten to the end of the path. 

"These forests don't leave much to hide in or relax." He stated.

"But at least I can figure out what it lead to faster." He stepped from under the shades to come across a temple like building. 

"Now what could this be? A temple? A castle? Or a simple home? I'm going to find out." He walked closer to it before being stopped by a tall metal gate. "This shall not stop me." He eyed it then took out his claws and slashing the lock off. 

"That's better." He smiled to himself. But before he walk through he was stopped by an unpleasant cry.

"Get away from that? Who are you and what do you want here?" A short man stood at the door of the building. Long red hair pulled in a low ponytail rested on his back and he wore the usual samurai clothing.

Sesshomaru ignored the red headed man and pushed the gates opening walking toward him then stopping.

"What's going on I heard a…" A worried Kaoru came running out of the house but stopping beside Kenshin when she saw him. There he was the one she had saw in the market earlier and now at her dojo. 

"Uh…hi." She waved to him but he made no movement.

"Kaoru I need you to stay back while I take him down no telling what this guy can do, but I know for one thing he's not getting you." Kenshin leaped off of the steps." 

__

"Me?" "Huh? Wait Kenshin! Stop!" Before he could listen he was already coming down with his sword. Sesshomaru didn't flinch at all he just watched in confused as in to think that a human would dare try and attack a demon. 

Sesshomaru only raised his left arm to catch the blade as it fell right in his palm. "I wouldn't risk your chances of beating me." He whispered to Kenshin for only him to hear. Kenshin's eyes grew larger from shock, then Sesshomaru threw him aside.

Kaoru was now the one to look horrified. _"He caught Kenshin's sword with his bare hand! No one could ever dodge that attack. Who is this guy?" _

"My apologizes, I had not come to fight only to figure out where I was, I don't want trouble." He bowed his head before looking back at her. _"Wha? What am I doing bowing to a human, but why do I feel like I have to show respect to **her**?" _

"No problem, Kenshin was bound to find someone who would eventually beat him at his own game." She giggled. _"What am I saying this guy could be a killer or robber and I'm not even the least bit worried or scared."_

"Oh really, than I guess that was me." His voice became silken as he stood up straight brushing a hand through his hair. 

Kenshin now stood up from the throw and walked over to Kaoru, he hated getting beat in front of her, he was supposed to be her protector. Now someone that could be harmful could probably beat him or even kill him.

"Kaoru lets go in there's no need to stay out here and talk to this man. He could be trouble." He grabbed her by her sleeve and try to pull her in but she wouldn't budge. 

"Kaoru come on." He demanded. 

"No." She snapped. "I'm not going until I ask something to this man." She yanked her sleeve away from Kenshin who only could say "Oro?". 

"Now what I was going to ask is…well…umm…would you like to stay here at the dojo, I mean until you find your way back to where you're going." She started to fidget with her own fingers. 

__

"Stay here? Why would I need help from a human? Than again I do need to sort this mess out. Oh why not I can be generous for right now." He came to a decision. "Ok." He spoke waving his hand back and forth.

"Huh? You will? I…I mean great now if you would follow me I'll show you around." Joy leaped around inside of her, she didn't know why she wanted him to stay but she was glad. 

Kenshin soon fell over from what she had said and was left outside when the they went in. 


	4. A New Home

"Huh? You will? I…I mean great now if you would follow me I'll show you around." Joy leaped around inside of her, she didn't know why she wanted him to stay but she was glad. 

Kenshin soon fell over from what she had said and was left outside when the they went in. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A New Home

"Well here we are. My home. I know it's probably nothing compared to where you live, but it's cozy enough." She moved her hand around taking in everything. 

"It's fine." He smoothed his pants down before falling to the ground.

"Would you like…like some tea?" The stuttering was coming back.

He only nodded while looking at the inside of the dojo. Just then a very angry Kenshin walked in and went straight for the kitchen where Kaoru had went to fix up some tea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaoru what the hell are you doing?" Kenshin basically growled at Kaoru.

"I'm only letting a man stay here." She smiled widely at him before going back to the tea.

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out is why the fuck you would do something so messed up as this." He was now holding her arm tightly.

"Kenshin let go." She pulled away. "I'm only doing what I did for you, Yahiko, and Sanosuke. Don't you think it's a little unfair that ya'll can stay here for free without having to do much and him who doesn't know where he is not stay here." She said punching her fist into the counter. "Oh, and do you really have to cuss around me?" 

"I don't do much! I do a lot around here it's just that you could get the others to do more than free load around, and as for him I seen the way he looks at you or the way you smile towards him it makes me sick of the thought. And I can cuss if I want! Your not my mom your just a little girl!" 

Kaoru felt hurt by the way Kenshin had so violently yelled at her. She choked back the tears and took the tea tray. She pushed her way through Kenshin and went to the waiting person outside.

Kenshin still had a look of hate in his eyes before he had really realized what he just did. _"Did I just make **my** Kaoru cry? How could I be so careless? I'll make it up to her somehow. I love you Kaoru." _He closed his eyes then walked out the kitchen, walked past the two, and to his room.

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin then turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Here you go, some nice herbal tea, I added a little ginseng for the flavor." 

Sesshomaru picked up the small cup and took a sip. Just then his senses began to tingle. What was happening it wasn't that it was bad or maybe he had never had something that tasted so sweet yet sour at the same time. He loved it and he wanted more. He held out the cup so Kaoru could pour him some more.

About 6 cups later Kaoru was beginning to get worried. "If you keep drinking like that your gonna use up all my herbs and get major hiccups." She chuckled out loud, but it was to late a strange feeling was building inside of him and then small noises popped out of his mouth.

"Wha? *hiccup* It won't *hiccup* stop. *Hiccup*." He was now hiccupping uncontrollably and all Kaoru could do was laugh at him, but not in a mean way, but that he was funny.

"Hol…hold on I'll…I'll get some cough syrup out of the kitchen don't move." She said between laughs. 

Getting the medicine from the cabinet she slowly poured a small quantity of the red liquid in a tea cup and handed it to Sesshomaru. "I warn you it doesn't taste as good as it smells." She looked at him eager to know what his reaction would be. 

Taking the cup he swallowed all of it without thinking and soon he was through the roof and back again. "Wow! What was that! I want mo…" Forgetting about his emotionless ways his excitement escaped without him knowing. He quickly calmed down as he left Kaoru speechless.

"Sorry for that little display it's not like myself to get so excited over something like this." He showed the cup in front of him.

"I…it's ok, I know that stuff isn't the greatest, but…" She was stopped by him beginning to speak up.

"No it was quit good. And I think it worked." He interrupted.

"Uh…yea." She was now confused but happy at the same time.

Before Sesshomaru could ask about this time he was in two loud mouths came barging in. Sesshomaru shut his mouth and waited for them to enter. He show them not to interrupt a Lord such as him.


	5. No Title Yet sorry

Before Sesshomaru could ask about this time he was in two loud mouths came barging in. Sesshomaru shut his mouth and waited for them to enter. He show them not to interrupt a Lord such as him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(No title yet)

"Yo, Kaoru where's the lunch!" A tall spike haired man came in yelling.

"Ya tankuni where's the food. Not that I would eat it, but after all that gambling we have no money for a descant meal." Another one came in smirking, he was much shorter and also had short spike hair.

"Yahiko right now I would probably beating your head in, but as you can see we have a guest." She pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Who is this." The short one Yahiko said pointing at him as well. 

"Can't you see he's a guest like Jo-chan said, and we need to show a little respect." The tall one who was Sano slapped Yahiko on the back.

"I'll show respect when this guy starts to talk for himself." He pushed Sano's hand away.

"This is…" 

"Ugly why don't you let him talk for himself like I said before." Yahiko laughed.

"Why you!" She balled her fist ready to punch him, but was stopped by Sesshomaru putting a hand up.

"I see. I will introduce myself since this kid obviously has no manners towards others." Sesshomaru just sat their his eyes looking at Kaoru, but the words were for Yahiko to here.

"What did you call me! I'm not a kid!" Yahiko turned to the man and was about to charged at him, but Sano grabbed his shirt collar.

"Waohh, hold on I don't think you'll want to do something as stupid as you were about to do, and besides lets just hear what the guy has to say." He told the young boy who after a bit of blowing off steam he calmed down.

"I guess your right. Well who are you." He gestured at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to the brat. "I'm Lord Sesshomaru of the West lands. I think that about tells who I am." After speaking he focused his gaze back to Kaoru who was trying everything she could to look away.

"A what!? Your no Lord you look to me like some bum who Kaoru picked off the streets!" Now Yahiko was really going to get it.

"Yahiko I don't think you should do that." Kaoru said in a warning tone. All Sano could do was shake his head and say, "Poor kid."

"I don't know what's your problem why you can't speak, but you are really ticking me off with this silence and lies!" 

That was it, sure he could have just said are you for real or he didn't really have to say he was helpless, but that was enough. Sesshomaru had listened for the last time of his pathetic comments and was about to give the boy a piece of his sword instead of mind.

He stood up now next to the boy who seemed an okay enough height until he was next to Sesshomaru. Yahiko could only look up in shock from how big he was, not that he was wide or anything but he was so tall.

"What was that young man." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at the boy waiting for a good enough excuse.

"Uh…well…Kaoru I have to go Help Tae see you later." He began to say, but before Kaoru could answer he was gone.

"Sorry about that man." Sano said and was about to put a hand on the man's shoulder, but then he realized how tall and big he was so he dared not to get thrown 45 miles to nowhere. 

"Uhh…I'll go check on the boy to make sure nothing gets him in trouble." And Sano was gone as well. 

"It seems that those two have a lot to learn." Sesshomaru said before flinging his hair off of his shoulder.

"Yes." Kaoru nodded. "I try so hard to teach them especially the little one, he's so hot-headed like Sano." lying not wanting to say like her and look like a fool in front of such a mature man such as Sesshomaru. "But I'm not really worried about Sano he's old enough to fend for himself." She smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, But now I must go think for a while. I saw a spring not to far from here I want to relax and think through all of this." 

"Ok." 

He was then gone and heading to the spring.

Kenshin popped out from behind the hallway wall. "Kaoru-dono where is he going?" Suspicious to know, even though he has been listening to the whole conversation since the beginning. 

"Only to where I'm heading." She picked herself off the ground and began to skip happily to the spring.

__

"What's wrong with her? She's been acting strange ever since that man came here, or should I say ever since she saw him. I must follow her and make sure he doesn't try and pull anything while I'm gone. But I should just stay here I'm sure she won't do anything after all she's only just met him." Making up his mind he sat on the steps waiting for her return.


	6. Why?

__

"What's wrong with her? She's been acting strange ever since that man came here, or should I say ever since she saw him. I must follow her and make sure he doesn't try and pull anything while I'm gone. But I should just stay here I'm sure she won't do anything after all she's only just met him." Making up his mind he sat on the steps waiting for her return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why?

Sesshomaru lied against a tree having his fluffy comfort around him. He looked over into the water watching as the sun reflected off and danced around his face.

__

"This has become more serious than I thought. All I wanted was to figure out where I was then going to leave but I never excepted to stay here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru hid behind a bush so that he wouldn't notice her. 

"He's so beautiful. Why do I feel like I've known him forever. But it's a good feeling right?" Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the voice that was speaking to her.

"Come Kaoru." Sesshomaru spoke knowing by her scent that it was her.

Just then Kaoru jumped up not knowing exactly how he knew she was there she was sure she had hid herself very good and didn't remember making any noise. But there was no use of hiding anymore since he knew it was here already.

She stood up and walked out of the bushes. "Yes?" She asked.

He put a hand down beside him patting the place where she would sit.

Blushing a little she walked over and sat beside him on the fluffy as well. "What is this?" She questioned, touching the fluff around and under her.

"It's my Fluffy." As he liked to call it.

"Fluffy." She whispered now rubbing her face on the soft material. 

"Kaoru." 

"Hmmm?" She still kept her face in the fluff not realizing he was calling her by her name and not using miss or dono.

"Tell me about this place I now am at." He said while looking up into the clear sky.

Pulling her face away she answered simple. "This place? Well it's Tokyo about the year 1864 (I don't remember the year so I'll just make up one.) and the revolution is now over, well that's what I hope but someone's always coming around and making trouble. Well at least I have Kenshin around to protect me."

"Wait, that man who came out earlier was that him? And he protects you with a reverse blade, I noticed it when I caught it in my hand because no blood drew." Now Sesshomaru was getting very interested in this time and her guardian Kenshin.

"Well yes, and he does use a reverse blade. It all happened ten years ago when he worked for the Meji government and to make a long story short he protected Japan from everybody who tried to destroy it. But when he tried to protect his once wife that was taken he killed her along with the man. He said she had sacrificed herself or he had selfishly did it but I think it was an accident and he doesn't want to admit it. Any way he decided to give up fighting and left, his master gave him that sword and didn't know what Kenshin would do with it but he wondered for ten years and found that he should keep protecting people and Japan only not killing. And ever since he's been a legend and lives with me." Kaoru knew Sesshomaru was really interested so she tried to add as much details as she could.

"Very interesting. But you must tell me now why you have taken me in." He looked over at her which she now had a tint of red over her cheeks.

"Umm…ok. I guess I just wanted to be nice. You didn't seem like you were in trouble or helpless, but confused so you could say I let you stay because I think you need to get your head cleared up." She gave him a half smile.

  



	7. Jealousy

"Very interesting. But you must tell me now why you have taken me in." He looked over at her which she now had a tint of red over her cheeks.

"Umm…ok. I guess I just wanted to be nice. You didn't seem like you were in trouble or helpless, but confused so you could say I let you stay because I think you need to get your head cleared up." She gave him a half smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jealousy? 

~One Week Later Back At the Spring~ 

"Sesshomaru, are you happy?" Kaoru asked sipping her tea she had brought for the picnic they were on. 

"I really can't say." He too sipped his tea. _"I really am happy here, but I'm also disappointed to know that I can never go back."_

"Flashback~ 

"Kaoru I'm going out I won't be long." Sesshomaru told the young girl who was making lunch. 

"Ok." She called to him and he was gone. 

He ran back to the place where he had first got to her time. But by the time he got there it was already gone and two days have only passed by. 

"Damn. Now what am I supposed to get back to Rin? She'll be so angry with me. But there's no way to go back now. I'm screwed." He sighed and leaned against the same rock from when he got there and rested. 

~End of flashback~ 

"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Kaoru was beginning to worry since he hadn't been listening to a word she was saying. After snapping another finger in front of her he came back down to earth. 

"Huh?" He said shaking. 

"You were day dreaming." She giggled to him. 

"Oh." 

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something but could I look at your face a little closer not to be rude or anything I just like that tiny purple thing that's on your forehead and I really never got to see what it was." She looked away not wanting to be embarrassed by asking him such a strange question. 

"Yes." He calmly answered. 

Jumping in joy she leaned on her knees to get a better look at him since he was so tall. 

~At the Dojo~ 

"Kaoru-dono and that Sesshomaru as he calls himself have been gone an awful long time, I'm getting a little worried about her safety, she's never out this late unless she's with me." Kenshin wasn't exactly worried he just said that to hide the fact that he was jealous of Sesshomaru and mad that Kaoru didn't ask him to have lunch with her like she always did. 

"I know I said I wouldn't interfere, but this is ridiculous, I'm going." He picked up his sword and ran to the spring. 

~Back to the Spring~ 

Almost there he stopped and walked. Not wanting to get caught he hid behind a large bush that lead to the clearing they were in. 

"My my it's a moon how neat." She pushed his bangs out of the way to look at the small crescent shape that laid in the center of his forehead. 

"Would like to have one of these but I don't think it would look good on me." She spoke. 

"I'm not sure about that, but it is pretty neat to have one, I really didn't notice it until now." He looked up at Kaoru's pale face that was still analyzing his forehead. 

Than her face came down now real close to his as she touched the pale purple scratch like marks on his cheeks. 

"Wow, what are these they're so cool." She was interested in the way he had looked to not know that she was so close to his face. 

"They're…" Before he could answer he smelt a familiar scent not that of Kaoru's but more of a musky man scent mixed with wood and pine. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kenshin had a feeling Sesshomaru knew he was there and would call him any minute but before he did Kenshin noticed what Kaoru was doing and took the wrong idea into his thoughts. 

__

"That bastard, now he's trying to take my woman! I won't let him!" Gritting his teeth together he leaped from the bushes. 

"Get away from her you bastard!" He yelled. Sesshomaru grabbed the still looking Kaoru who didn't notice Kenshin was there and Jumped over Kenshin. 

"Stay still!" He demanded charging for Sesshomaru again. But all he did was dodge everything he swung at him. 

Pushing Kaoru aside who was now trying to figure out what was wrong with Kenshin got out of the way. 

Pushing from the tree Kenshin tried to hit Sesshomaru again who this time moved behind him. But before Kenshin could react Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and pointed it at him. Then a pink glow came from the end sending electric shocks into Kenshin's body sending him forward. 

"Huh?" Kaoru gasped at such power Sesshomaru's sword held. 

"Come I shall take you back, this man obviously won't leave me alone unless I leave and I have no reason to fight him. So once your there I will leave from here." 

Kaoru only nodded and walked with him back to the dojo which he knew Kenshin would already be there waiting since that's where he sent him.


	8. A Fatal Decision

"Come I shall take you back, this man obviously won't leave me alone unless I leave and I have no reason to fight him. So once your there I will leave from here."

Kaoru only nodded and walked with him back to the dojo which he knew Kenshin would already be there waiting since that's where he sent him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Fatal Decision

Walking back to the Dojo Kaoru saw Kenshin leaning forward looking at Sesshomaru harshly.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran in front of him. "Are you ok?" She asked looking over his body.

"Step aside woman this is not your fight and you didn't care before so get back." He snapped at her throwing her to the side. His eyes flickered gold on and off.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" She whispered to herself.

"You!" He pointed at Sesshomaru with his sword which he then turned it to the real blade. "We will fight for Kaoru!" 

"Pathetic. You think that you can kill me? I see the hate and anger in your eyes I know how much you care for this woman but to go over the edge from jealousy is pathetic. I have no intension to fight a mere human over this woman she can choose herself." He kept his calm voice not wanting to get angry at something so childish.

"Shut up! You'll fight whether I have to force you or not!" He ran toward Sesshomaru who only pushed Kenshin away as he moved behind him.

Almost losing his balance he stopped himself. Turning himself around he ran at him once more slashing side ways. Sesshomaru jumped up and landed to the side unharmed. 

"Die already!" Kenshin cried bringing his sword down but Sesshomaru moved to the other side of him.

__

"Damn he's quick, but my god like speed is faster, if I can just, ah ha!" Kenshin flipped backwards twisting as he came down with the sword. Sesshomaru saw the attack in time to jump over him and on to the rail above the gate. 

__

"He hit me, how can a human be so fast?" 

__

"I was sure I hit him." Just then Sesshomaru's armor broke off.

__

"Not enough." Kenshin growled in his mind. 

"Why don't you come down from there!" Kenshin yelled charging forth the gate jumping in the air then coming back down. All of a sudden the gate blew open in pieces.

Sesshomaru still remanded crouching while holding a sleeve to his face so the dust wouldn't hit his nose or eyes.

"Ggggggrrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kenshin cried out now frustrated as ever.

"Why don't you just give it up. You're a human and I won't let the likes of you defeat me." Sesshomaru was now getting angry.

"That's what you say! Get down here and I'll show you!" 

Kaoru stood from the ground dusting herself off, she backed up almost into the forest so she wouldn't get in the way of this absurd fight.

"Fine." Sesshomaru jumped off the rail and in front of Kenshin.

"No let's see what you've got." 

Kenshin shot a dirty look at him for him underestimating his abilities. 

"You asked for it!" Kenshin stepped back then ran for Sesshomaru once more bringing his sword over his head and down for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru Jumped back and pushed Kenshin aside letting him lose his balance this time and slide across the dirt. Kenshin stood up now growling in anger turned his head to Sesshomaru and Kaoru could see the Battousi unleashed from his control.

She didn't mean for this to happen, but there was really nothing going on between her and Sesshomaru nothing that she would have liked to happen after waiting on Kenshin for so long she was getting tired of it.

"This time I will kill you." He said through closed teeth. Running for Sesshomaru he only moved aside again and Kenshin came to a halt in front of him, he had figured that he would do it again so he was going to beat him at his own game.

"Now as I said I will kill you here." He promised before jumping a long ways back and running for Sesshomaru.

'This attack will knock you down to give me enough time to end your life! Hiten Misturugi Ryu Sho Sen! He called jumping at him doing his multiple hit attack. After he was done he leaped backward to see him fall to the ground but to his surprise he still stood.

"What!? You can't!" Kenshin was even more frustrated and confused as before.

Sesshomaru put his sword back in the sheath that he quickly pulled out to dodge the hits. 

"You think a move as weak as that could beat me well your wrong." 

"I told you to shut it! I'm not done! I'll just get you with the next one that i learned, the ultimate technique!" 

'I don't think so." 

"Kenshin! Please don't, no more look at what you've become!" Kaoru not thinking how muck danger she could get into ran to Kenshin.

"Kenshin sliced down at Sesshomaru, but he only leaped on Kenshin's head making him a leverage to get Sesshomaru far back behind him.

Looking around he thought he had landed in front of Kaoru so she wouldn't be in harms way, but she was gone.

"This is the end for you!" Kenshin not realizing Kaoru was now running to him trying to stop him from losing it completely and Sesshomaru in back of her it was over and he was gone from all sanity. He had drove the blade straight through her not yet to his senses to know it was her he had done it to and not Sesshomaru who was still confused.

Sesshomaru lifted his head in time to hear a scream then a soft body fall on him. He caught her before she could fall to the ground.

Finally noticing what he had done he fell to the ground on his knees his sword at the ground in his hand as well.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why she had down something so stupid, but knew he couldn't let her leave now.

He kneeled down laying her gently on the ground and searched her body for the wound. 

"Kenshin…why?…" She choked on the blood that was forming in her mouth. Tears ran from her face as she knew her life was ending quickly.

"Don't cry." Sesshomaru wiped the tears away. Kaoru could barely make out the face but when she saw the moon she new it was Sesshomaru's. Reaching up she placed a finger on his face outlining the scars that ran along his cheeks. 

There was nothing more to say now, it was gone her hopes, wishes, and dreams were now devoured by the darkness that would soon take over her very own life. She put her hand beside her and closed her eyes and before he knew it she was gone.

Kenshin could only keep his head toward the ground as he knew what he had done, and wouldn't dare look at her anymore. 

The blood from her wound was stilling spilling out even with her dead. Sesshomaru couldn't take the sight and smell of jasmine mixed with dirt and blood. It stung his nose to much, and the thought of her dead was bad enough. He knew what he had to do, it was only right since it was him who went there and ruined the twos lives together.

He stood up, pulling the Tetsaiga from its sheath he brought it down cutting through her. 

Kenshin heard the click of the blade and immediately looked up to see Sesshomaru bring his sword down on her.

"Wait!" he reached out but it was to late he already did it. 

Kaoru's body now glowed a bright yellow nearly blinding Kenshin. Soon after a short time it died down. And her chest began to rise. She was breathing and it scared Kenshin. 


	9. Full Recovery

He stood up, pulling the Tetsaiga from its sheath he brought it down cutting through her. 

Kenshin heard the click of the blade and immediately looked up to see Sesshomaru bring his sword down on her.

"Wait!" he reached out but it was to late he already did it. 

Kaoru's body now glowed a bright yellow nearly blinding Kenshin. Soon after a short time it died down. And her chest began to rise. She was breathing and it scared Kenshin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

A Full Recovery

"Oro?" Was the only thing he could say at the time after seeing Kaoru's body become full of life once again.

The wound was now healed up but her kimono remand stained of blood. He reached down and picked her up.

"Stay here. You'll see her soon I just need to do something and I need to be alone with her." He turned away from Kenshin.

"Ye…ok." He lowered his head once more ashamed of what he did and couldn't do anything to help the one he loves. 

Sesshomaru carried Kaoru to the spring where he would clean her up.

There he laid her in the usual spot against the tree close to the water, but not before putting fluffy down for her to feel more comfortable.

Ripping a piece off of his bow he dipped it in the cool water and used it to scrub Kaoru's blood stain. 

Kaoru felt the cold wetness hit her side area and shivered. She turned to Sesshomaru who was to busy in cleaning the mess up to not notice she was know awake.

"Why are you doing this? You shouldn't take responsibility for my ruthless actions. It was dumb of me to get in the way, I just thought I could calm it down, I guess I was wrong." She spoke softly since her voice was half way gone. She turned her head away after speaking she couldn't look at him for some reason.

Realizing she was awake and listening to everything she had said he answered her. "I'll admit it was pretty dumb of you, but as I recall someone helping me when I didn't need it, it's only right show the same respect no matter what the situation. I'm not completely emotionless. I just don't feel that I should show respect unless I get it first. To many people take it for granted and now I know not all can be that way." He still scrubbed at the blood hating that it was there to protect him.

"Done" He was glad that he finally finished cleaning the remaining blood away. 

Throwing the cloth aside he scooted Kaoru over so he could sit beside her. Kaoru didn't mind now it didn't even make her the least bit embarrassed for some strange reason she felt comfortable around him and could say anything.

He pulled out his Tetsaiga the sword that had brought yet another good person back and he was proud of it. It was his kindness that did it to him.

It shined in the sunlight as he watched Kaoru's reflection through it. 

"That's me." She pointed at herself in the blade. "May I see it?" She asked hopefully.

Without saying a word he handed it to her. She took it in a heartbeat. Looking at herself she noticed that she didn't look as bad as everyone had said she did.

"I'm so pretty." She giggled examining the young girl she saw in the silver mirror. "Humph, as if." She sighed and gave it back. He took it and slide it back into it's sheath. 

"Kaoru?" 

"Hmm?" She whispered nearly asleep.

"Never mind." He had wanted to ask her something but wasn't sure so he just left it alone.

And in no time she was gone. She drifted away from all of the silence.

He could tell she was asleep by the time he heard a small snore escape her mouth.

He smiled lightly outward glad that he could help her so much. 

He didn't want this to end. 


	10. Hair Can Be Fun!

And in no time she was gone. She drifted away from all of the silence.

He could tell she was asleep by the time he heard a small snore escape her mouth.

He smiled lightly outward glad that he could help her so much. 

He didn't want this to end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hair can be fun!

After a while Kaoru was to asleep to hold up her own head and it slid over on to Sesshomaru's shoulder. He didn't mind at all he was actually kind of happy. He then rested his head atop of hers. But he made sure it wasn't all the weight was not on her, he didn't want her to wake. 

He closed his eyes finally after so long he could actually sleep without and disturbance. Sleeping sound, a few moments had past and Sesshomaru was in a deep sleep. But his neck began to hurt like crazy, so with thinking he leaned over the other way placing his head on the tree trunk. Which didn't do much good for Kaoru since her head was kept up by Sesshomaru's shoulder and since he had moved there was nothing to keep it up.

Still asleep her head began to slide down Sesshomaru's heaving chest and to his lap. Sesshomaru could feel the soft pressure that laid over his manhood. Feeling the eradications that her silent movements were putting on him he felt his area bulge. Her head rose a little further into the air but didn't wake her. 

Sesshomaru could feel the hot air that was now blowing through his pants and it was making him even more aroused. _"_

Damn. Why does this feel so good all of a sudden." He tried moving his legs but the pressure weighed them down and it only made it worse for him. Finally snapping out of his what seemed like only a sexual dream he looked down to see a head of black laying on him.

__

"Shit, when I moved it must have caused her to fall. And somewhere I would least want her to right now." He moaned as she moved her head a little more upward. _"I have to do something before this really takes me over." _He kept looking at the young girl who still slept and tried to think of something that would occupy him so he wouldn't let himself go. 

"Hmm…what's this?" He pulled at the ribbon that held up Kaoru's hair. "I wonder what will happen if I do this." He pulled the ribbon completely out of her hair, watching it spill over his pants in the form of a waterfall.

Picking up some strands he rubbed them between two fingers. "Soft." He mumbled to himself. He leaned down to sniff her hair which smelt a lot like freesia than her jasmine scented skin. He breathed in a lot of the scent then let out. How nice a girl can smell after practicing all day, he thought.

Lost in his thought he didn't feel the grip Kaoru had put on his pants with her fingers.

__

  
"Mmm…what is this silky material. So cool. Fluffy? No." Gasping from her thoughts she awoke. To see her hand rolled up in I white material. After a few seconds of analyzing she realized it could only be one thing. Sesshomaru! She gasped noticing that he was the only one who wore a white puffy hakama and was really tall.

She felt something tug at her hair and in an instant she yanked herself up off of his lap. Her hair splashed across her back but not before whipping Sesshomaru in the face. She looked at him with wide eyes, it seemed to her that he was more surprised about this than she. His hand still in front of him where he held some of her hair but lightly in case this would happen.

"I'm sorry." He apologized to her as he handed her ribbon back. From which he had took out of her hair in the first place.

"Tha…thank you." She said taking it back but leaving her hair down.

"You know I think you should keep it down more often. It brings out the lining of such a pretty face." He said smiling inwardly. "Really? I guess it wouldn't hurt but when do I ever get a chance to act normal." She laughed at herself.

"Right now." He left his words in a whisper for her and him to hear.

"Maybe." She sighed than without saying anything else she stood to her feet.

__

"Such beauty." He thought before going cross-eyed by a hand in his face. 

"Come on. Lets go back." Nodding he took her hand with his and stood forth her. 

"Lets go." He repeated than picked up fluffy and let her hold it.

They walked through the forest heading back Sesshomaru was glad that his little arousal was now gone to the dojo where Kenshin was once waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~

~At the Dojo~

"Why? How can I just sit around and bring more pain to the one I love. The hands have brought more destruction than happiness. This is it I can't stay here any longer. Damn this is so hard for me to do." He fought with himself to stay or go. He picked up the still stained sword that he used to kill Kaoru with.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled out slamming the tip of the sword into the wooden floor beneath him.

"Fuck why me! Why did you have to go off and screw me over Kami-sama! I did nothing wrong and yet you let me suffer." Not being able to control himself any longer he beat his fists into his mat then looking up he screamed to the heavens. 

"Hrrrrrahhhhhhhhhhghhhhhhh!" His screams could have been heard miles away by now.

"This is it. It's over between us. I wanted so much more though. I wanted to tell her that I did love her. I'm such a baka." He practically barked at himself. "I should leave." 

After writing a note to Kaoru he packed up his things and began his journey back on the winding road but leaving his sword behind.

"Well this begins yet another journey. Only without the one thing that I should have died by or at least have a my precious here beside me. But it's all lost and I'm the one to blame. How obvious for me." Shaking his head he looked up at the now crimson sky that was streaked with yellow and purple blends. The sun was setting. To begin a new start. 


	11. A Saddened Goodbye to Start a New Beginn...

After writing a note to Kaoru he packed up his things and began his journey back on the winding road but leaving his sword behind.

"Well this begins yet another journey. Only without the one thing that I should have died by or at least have a my precious here beside me. But it's all lost and I'm the one to blame. How obvious for me." Shaking his head he looked up at the now crimson sky that was streaked with yellow and purple blends. The sun was setting. To begin a new start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Saddened Goodbye to Start a New Beginning

Kaoru turned to look at Sesshomaru who looked like he was to deep in thought to notice she was starring at him. She smiled to know that she could care so much about someone other than Kenshin. 

Kenshin! Oh know she almost forgot about him. All she remembered was being with Sesshomaru than falling asleep to actually remember anything, fastening her pace she pulled Sesshomaru with her forgetting too that she was holding his hand.

Sesshomaru looked over at her when he noticed her face held more of concern than happiness. He could only smile toward her yes smiled hard to believe that Sesshomaru would actually smile to someone other than Rin; not really sure what was going through her mind at the time.

Stopping at the clearing where it gave good view of the Kamiya Dojo Kaoru let free of Sesshomaru's hand and ran to the steps where she fell to the porch before the opening of it.

Sesshomaru could only look at his hand than back to the girl who left him confused than ever. He walked over to her before hearing a low sniffling sound from the sad Kaoru. Kneeling down he put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He needed to know what was troubling her so.

"I…I forgot." She said between sniffles. 

Then without warning she jumped up and ran into the dojo heading straight for Kenshin's room. There she found it empty with only his sword stuck in the floor and a note that stuck a little on the hilt. 

Slowly walking over to the sword she grabbed the note. 

Which stated, "_Dear Kaoru, your probably reading this by now and if you are I would like to point out a few things. First I would have really liked for this relationship to go further but I screwed up, and I know I could never look at you the same way again. If your wondering where I am I'm gone. Probably even far away by the time you picked up this letter. I don't wish to hurt you that I don't but if it's the only way to make you happy than you must forget about me and move on. You need to relive your life and start fresh unlike me I was never able to do such since my life was already ruined from the start. Listen I only say these things out of respect and care, most of all out of love. Yes I love you Kaoru, more than anything in the world but after earlier I couldn't dare screw up again and it might hurt the love I have for you. I know I should have acted sooner but I was so dumb thinking that you could never love a sessha like me. So now I say goodbye and hope that you find better happiness than just pain that I have given you. Oh and please don't follow me. I know your intentions are good but not this time I can't come back but it doesn't mean I cant love you and I always will. Farewell._

Your always, Love,

Himura Kenshin 

She dropped the note and fell to her knees just before crying aloud. "Why did it have to like this I did nothing wrong he did nothing wrong. I do love you, I wanted more than a friendship. Kenshin you BAKA!" She screamed holding her face with her calloused hands. Tears began to drip from to ends of her fingers to her kimono 

leaving many wet stains.

Sesshomaru who had only walked in seconds after she dropped the letter kneeled beside her once more.

"I don't know exactly what to say but is there any way that you might could help me understand. I want to help." He asked really wanting to help the poor girl who wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for his rude intruding on them.

"Sesshomaru." She cried pulling him by the folds of his shirt close to her as she cried in his bare chest. 

Sesshomaru not really good at this kind of stuff pulled her even closer and took her in an embrace it was the only thing he could do at this point. 

"Sesshomaru, am I a bad person for forgetting about the one I love. I try not to let my emotions take over, but I can't help it." She looked up at him her eyes now red and stained from crying so much.

"No, your not." He turned his head downward to her. He whipped away the remaining tears that had squeezed their way out of her eyes. 

"I didn't want any of this to happen I thought that this would be okay if I let someone stay here. I did it out of care it wasn't meant to drive Kenshin away. He's stubborn! She buried her head back into his chest. Her crying started up again.

Sesshomaru couldn't take the crying and see her in pain he could do something couldn't he? 

He pulled her away from him and raised her chin.

"I really don't know who to say this and I've never been the one to be so sensitive like this to anyone, but there's no need to cry it wasn't your fault. You let me stay out of kindness that I thought was. It's my fault to have come and ruin what happiness you had left. Maybe I would have been best if I left. But I do believe that he was stubborn, if he really cared or loved you he wouldn't run away and try to cover up what he did instead of working it out with you first. So maybe it was best for him to leave only out of coward ness and not love." He tried to keep his voice as calm and soft as he could to make like he didn't want to find Kenshin and strangle him for what he did to her.

"I guess your right. I'll I wanted was to be happy with him and him leaving only brings more pain. Is it wrong to love another?" Her sad eyes locked on his golden ones. 

Sesshomaru could have melted with that one look but he managed to remain calm.

"Love another?" He didn't really understand what she was saying now for all he knew she was talking in riddles.

"Yes love another." Now she gave him a warm smile. It didn't exactly hide her sadness but it made her feel better. 

"I suppose not." He cocked an eyebrow at her waiting to see what she would do next.

"Then this wouldn't be wrong?" Leaning closer to his face now feeling his hot breath with hers she kissed him. But out of love not depression. She knew she could never have Kenshin, but Sesshomaru she had loved as well, but was afraid to say anything. It didn't feel wrong, but was it right?

Sesshomaru's eyes grew large but then went back to their normal size. What was she doing? Did she too love him? Was he the other she was talking about?

Breaking the kiss she looked up at him. "That was stupid, to think that a man of your stature could love a sweaty little girl like me." She turned her head away ashamed to look at him. For her silly actions.

"Don't be stupid." His voice was now a little cold but still stayed calm. 

"Uh? What do you mean?" 

"You know very well what I mean. You can love a man like me I'm only but what you don't see me as. I don't wish to be so strict but if it will make you listen. I can love anyone I choose so don't think for one minute that I couldn't love a girl like you. And to prove this to you." He then leaned down and took her with one kiss.

Responding to his kiss she gasped for air giving his tongue entrance. He deepened the kiss as they battled each other with their tongues.

Not wanting to smother her he back off leaving her face flushed and confused.

"But?" 

"Shhh. There's no need to speak. But I must go now. Stay here please. I'll leave this with you so your know I'm coming back." He dropped fluffy beside her then got to his feet.

"Oh…okay." She picked up the long fluff and held it close. 

Without hesitation he was gone. 


	12. Confessions From the Heart

"Shhh. There's no need to speak. But I must go now. Stay here please. I'll leave this with you so your know I'm coming back." He dropped fluffy beside her then got to his feet.

"Oh…okay." She picked up the long fluff and held it close. 

Without hesitation he was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Confessions From the Heart

"Maybe it will be there this time." Seeing that it was now night time it gave him a better chance to walk peacefully through the forest without someone or something stopping him.

The forest he had once walked through before at day was now dark and the only light you could see was the moonlight forcing it's way through the many trees. 

"How I forgot what it meant to be alone and alive. Yet it doesn't hurt to be with someone at all." Getting to the clearing he noticed that the portal was nowhere in sight.

"Damn." He cursed at him self for thinking that it would ever return.

"Rin, I'll come back to you. But right now I need to find myself here. I started this now I need to finish it." Sighing from the long weeks he had had and especially after that encounter he had with a man named Kenshin or the time he spent with a woman named Kamiya Kaoru.

He didn't really see her as a girl, but a young woman, that he could love forever.

"Maybe I should just stay right here for a moment or two. My mind really hasn't figured out what I need to do right now. Shit, why does this have to be so damn confusing." He snapped at himself once more.

He fell to the grassy ground over on his hand that was propped up on his knee. "I don't get it. I had an okay life back in the feudal time but now I'm all messed up. Somehow I don't want to return but then again want and have to. I wish this could be easier for me." 

All of a sudden he heard a small curse in the trees and bushes.

Startled he pulled out his sword. "Who's there. Show yourself." He demanded to the thing that has been watching him this whole time.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and moved forward. It's form was that of a girl maybe a woman. All he could do was watch it glide over to him until he could catch it in the moonlight. Stepping into the light Sesshomaru jumped up and was about to strike when he noticed it was only Kaoru who had come to check on him.

"Kaoru?" He slipped the sword back to its home and walked over to her.

"I was getting a little worried and came to check on you, but then my foot got caught in some limbs and I fell into the thorns. I know it sounds crazy but it really did hurt." She began to puff and wheeze as she had just ran all the way her in full speed.

"Are you ok? Why are you breathing so hard? Did you run all the way here just because of me?" He questioned her several times.

"Well at first I was walking but then I heard a crunching sound behind me and it scared me so I started to run and before I knew it I was stuck in some limbs." She bent down putting her hands on her knees to catch air.

"Sit with me?" He asked plopping onto the ground holding a hand out to her.

She took his hand and in no time was beside him. 

"Do you see the stars?" She asked him

"Yes."

"They say sometimes if you see a shooting star that you can make a wish and it's supposed to come true. I'm not sure if it's true I've never really seen one but I know they're out there." She pointed toward the sky. 

"I don't need to wish for anything." 

"Really?" She said looking over to him.

He turned her way. "No, I have every thing I want right here."

Smiling to him he could see a light shade of red hit her cheeks as she kept smiling at him.

"Kaoru can I tell you something? It might come as a shock at first but I promise you'll understand."

"Ok? Sure."

He leaned close to her grabbing her into a hug. Moving her hair from her ears he whispered in it. "I'm a demon. I know it seems like a shock to you but trust me where I come from it is far different from anything you have ever experienced. I would like to take you there one day. But for right now I can't go back. Well at least not without you." After he told her he moved to her face and kissed her lips gently.

The emotions that were clouding his thinking seemed to grow stronger. He couldn't fight it and if he did they would just grow taking over any will power he had left. He gave up and let them open him up into a new self that he was starting to like and figure out at the same time.

He moved from her lips to look at her face. Her expression could have sent him on the ground laughing. But to be more sensitive he asked how she felt.

"I do…don't know. I mean if I can understand a past like Kenshin's was then I guess I can understand your. I don't think it will be that hard after all we've been through I can't just get up and run now. I'm gonna stay. Stay with you."

Her expression changed from a dumb confused one to an understanding and caring one.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't know what I would have done if you had said no." He stated between kisses he was know planting on her chin.

"Sesshomaru?" 

"Please let me." He pleaded her. His cycle was turning and he wanted her more than anything now. For her to be his mate and only his.

"O…ok." She whispered catching his lips with hers. 

They kissed for several minutes before taking a breath. Then he moved down her neck planting butterfly kisses all over.

Stopping at her collar of the kimono he growled. "This won't do." He shock his head than pulled the folds open revealing her perked breast.

"Wha!?" She looked down at him.

"Shhh my koishii. It will all be over soon." He tried his best to calm her down.

Then he ran his tongue through her cleavage to one of her sensitive nipples. 

Suckling gently he bit it only to leave a small red mark. It sent Kaoru pushing her self off of the ground then back. Done with that one he left it hard before moving to the next one and giving it the same pleasure.

"Sesssss." She hissed running her fingers through his silver hair.

Coming to a stop he looked up at her. 

"What's wrong?" She didn't want him to stop now just when she was enjoying it.

"Nothing it's just that I can't get this damn thing off." He tugged at her obi.

Smiling to him she removed her fingers from his hair and to the back off her where her hands met the bow. Untying it she threw it aside.

"Better?" She smirked.

"Better." He pushed away the robe to reveal her full body. "Beautiful." He whispered than began to kiss over her upper stomach and lowered to her navel where he licked around it getting a taste of her skin he bit into it. Only to clean the blood up with his tongue. 

Wanting more he stuck his tongue into her navel moving it in a circular motion as his lips sucked on her stomach. Moans escaped her mouth as she pulled at his hair. 

Leaving a wet silvery trail from her neck to her navel he traveled further wanting to explore every inch of her loving body.

Reaching her womanhood he nuzzled the black hairs that covered it with his noise taking in her scent. He could tell that she was getting more aroused than he was and it was almost time for her to be ready. 

He wanted to taste her sweetness and to do so he moved his tongue over her clit tasting her inside and out. He pushed his tongue fully into her overlapping the small bud that would send her crazy from pleasure. Kaoru could only arch her back up wanting more from him.

He kissed her still caressing the bead he could feel her grip tighten on him as he moved further into her. 

"Sess, please." She bucked her hips upward into his face feeling like she was going to explode.

He only teased her bringing his tongue in and out of her than stopping right when she was about to let go. 

"Please don't tease." He begged to him.

Needing her to feel good he dipped his tongue deeper sucking the juices that spewed from her inside. 

Moaning even louder her muscles clamped around him as she let loose. Sesshomaru cleaned her then licking his lips he looked up at her, her eyes full of lust as her cheeks burned red.

"Sweet as honey." He whispered. Then crawling on top of her he nibbled at her ear.

"Do you want me? Do you want this?" He pushed is erotic against hers sending her arching in the air only to be stopped by his body.

"Ye…yesss." 

He rubbed one of her breast with a free hand. The other pushed him up from crushing her small body.

She pulled his shirt apart outlining the many muscles that stood out his slim form. 

He kept licking at her ear than to her mouth rubbing his tongue around her bottom lip not to notice one of her hands were trailing farther down. Until it reached his pants. She slipped her hand inside grabbing his length her hand didn't fully cover it all just like she imagined. 

Feeling her pull at it let a growl escape through his throat. He reached down and pulled her hand out.

"Not now I don't want to hurt you." He looked down at her.

"Please. I want this as bad as you do."

"Are you sure?"

"Please I'm asking you to." 

"Ok."

He pulled the bow from his pants getting from atop of her he pulled his pants and shirt off. Then covering over her once more.

"This will hurt are you sure?" 

Kaoru only nodded. He guided his manhood to hers and gently began to push in slowly and to have her buck upward.

Screaming out in pain she lifted her head to his shoulder biting down hard.

Stopping where he was he moved her head away.

"Are you ok?" His eyes full of concern.

"Don't worry about me." She gave him a loving smile.

Taking her word for it he proceeded. First slow so she could get the right motioned than speeded the pace.

He kissed her to help ease the pain that was now being over run by pleasure. All senses were blocked and the only thing they could think about was each other.

He thrusted forward into her tight hole in and out faster each time. She dug her claw into him as she moved with his movements.

Groaning loud enough he lifted her body with one hand than held her his body up with his other arm that was stuck to the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Waves of passion exploded through her body as she got closer and closer to her climax.

He wasn't quit there but a couple more pushes sure would. Shoving himself in her several more times he was coming to his peak.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum!" He moaned than letting loose his seed filled her as the two liquids mixed with one another.

"Shit." He cursed for being so weak. He fell limp over her body. 

"Just a few seconds." He whispered his voice fell hoarse from all of the screaming and growling. 

Finally pulling out of her he rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her small body. Pulling her close he covered her shivering body with his shirt.

"Kaoru." She was nearly asleep when he said her name.

"What?" Her body still ached from the intercourse she had just encountered.

"Will you stay with me, forever?"

"Mm hmm."

"Good."

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

Then she was gone sleep had taken her over. 

He couldn't believe what he had just said. He loved her. He never really thought about coming to the point that he would love a human. But what freaked him out the most was that she said she loved him to. She was half asleep though. But he took it as her word.


	13. Leaving The Meji Era

He couldn't believe what he had just said. He loved her. He never really thought about coming to the point that he would love a human. But what freaked him out the most was that she said she loved him to. She was half asleep though. But he took it as her word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving This World

~Two years later~

"What do you say we go to the Saekabeko when we reach Kyoto. I now you'll have a wonderful time Tae's sister owns it and Akira really needs some food she's pretty hungry." She said looking at Sesshomaru than to the young girl that was resting in her arms.

"Ok, when we get there." He nodded than turned his attention to the outside that he saw through the window he leaned against.

"Kyoto, what's it like?" He kept his eyes one the outside, but his question was for Kaoru.

"Hmm, let's see it's pretty big maybe not as large as Tokyo, but it probably has a lot more stores and things to pick from. Well things we don't have in Tokyo. There's many of large buildings and museums to look at. It's very beautiful. Decorations string across market to market. I promise you'll love it." She too turned to look out the window.

"Now arriving in Kyoto! Please walk out in an orderly fashion no cramming." One of the guys that helped people called out.

"Ok we're here Sesshomaru would you mind taking Akira while I get the bags?" 

"No problem." He took the girl out of Kaoru's arms. 

Stepping off of the train Kaoru dropped the bags and stretched. "Awe, finally some fresh air." She than picked up the bags and walked into a moving crowd.

"Kaoru wait! Where are you!?" He was now lost. All he could see of Kaoru was her ribbon that stood out in the many colors around him. 

Pushing his way through he finally caught up with her. She was at a tour guide stand.

"Come on koishii the Saekabeko is this way." She motioned to her right than she disappeared once more.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Carrying the little girl and finding his way through the crowd once more was a headache.

Coming to another clearing he was in front of a large building that read, "Saekabeko". "I guess this is the place, might as well go in."

He stepped through the western like doors only to be stopped by a short woman that greeted him.

"Welcome I see that you are Kaoru's husband, follow me she's waiting at her table." He followed the woman past the bar to a far off table in the corner.

"Here you are." 

"Thank you."

He sat down across from Kaoru who was looking at a menu.

"Oh hi. Sorry I left you I thought you were quicker than that, I guess not." She giggled behind the paper.

"Well it would have been easier if you had taken Akira and I get the bags."

"Sorry. Any way what are you gonna have."

"It's ok she's still asleep. I'm not sure." He placed Akira his 2 year old daughter beside him than picked up a menu.

"Are ya'll ready to order." Their waitress asked politely.

"Uh yes, I think I'll have the misao soup along with a baked piece of fish, don't forget the lemon juice. And for to drink I'll have a glass of your best wine." She handed the girl her menu.

"Excellent choice we just made a fresh new pot of soup."

"Koishii what would you like?" She asked Sesshomaru who was having trouble in what to pick.

"That sounds good I'll just have the same as what she's have but hold the lemon and add extra garlic to mine." He told the woman who then took his menu.

"It'll be out shortly." She then walked away.

"Oh dear we forgot about Akira." Kaoru reminded Sesshomaru.

"No worry I'll just feed her some of my soup I don't think I'll eat all of it."

"Ok." 

Just then two familiar voices came booming through the doors.

"Hey Yahiko go get me a bottle of sake I'll be over here!" Sano called to the now older boy who was sitting at the bar.

"No problem!"

"Sano?" 

The young man was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Kaoru?" He looked over at the girl or should I say woman.

""Wow! If it isn't Jo-chan or Lady Kaoru." He noticed Sesshomaru who was sitting across from her.

"Hey Yahiko come here it's Kaoru!" Just then the young boy came running over,

"What do ya know it is." 

"So how have you two been holding up, we heard that ya'll had gotten married. Oh and what about the kid?" He questioned them both.

"Sesshomaru tell them I'll be right back." Looking at Sano she noticed from the corner of her eye a short red headed man sitting at the bar.

"Oh ok." When Kaoru moved the other two took her place.

She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kenshin?" He was certain it was him.

The man turned around and to her surprise it was.

"Kaoru is that you?" He squinted his eyes to get a better look. She wasn't the young girl he had once known she was much older and more mature.

"Yes." She took a seat beside him. "How are you doing these days?"

"I'm fine just traveling the world I guess. I'm going back to the revolution." He said taking a sip of sake.

"You're what? Why?"

"I figure there's really nothing left for me here it's the only thing I can do right now, to keep me busy."

"Oh." She was concerned for him. Even after two years of not speaking with him she still held feelings for the guy.

"I see your married and have a kid now that you do." He cleared his voice before taking another sip. He was still the same old Kenshin from before.

"Yes."

"That's good. Well I should be on my way now no telling when the next ship will be heading out." He tipped the bar tender and headed for the door.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes Kaoru-dono?" 

"You know if you have anything troubling or need anything you can always stay at the dojo."

"I know. But it's time to move on like I said there's nothing here for me anymore. My only goal right now is to protect Japan. Farewell." He waved goodbye and was gone, forever until the next time she would see him.

A tear fell from her eyes as she watched the once man she loved leave out of her life again. She wanted them to be friends but knew it wouldn't work since Kenshin had wanted more than that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Back at the dojo~

"Momma come on let's go!" Akira pulled Kaoru with her to try and catch up with Sesshomaru that had left into the forest.

"Ok let's go find daddy." She walked into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's back. But I don't want to leave not yet. But I have no choice." He turned away from the opening that had once been there to let him in a better world now it was back to take him with it.

Looking up he saw her standing there.

"Kaoru." He whispered.

"Is this it what you told me that night."

"Yes but I don't have to go if you don't want me to." He walked over to her only to get his leg squeezed by Akira.

"Daddy I knew you'd be here." She smiled widely to him he smiled back then picked her up.

"No I think you should."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well it seems that it has come back for one reason only and that's you I can't stop you, not that I want you to go, but you can." She lowered her head not wanting to see his face.

"Don't be foolish. You know I would never leave you and Akira here alone without me, that's why I've been thinking in case this day should come. I want you and Akira to come with me. Only if you want to. I promise it will be better than you have ever imagined anything."

"Okay."

"Really you will?"

"Yes I don't want to be away from you and I think this will give us a better opportunity to start fresh for Akira."

"Ok you wont regret this." He turned away and bent down. "Now climb on."

She did as he said and in no time all three of them were in the portal to a new world.


	14. Feudal Era

"Ok you wont regret this." He turned away and bent down. "Now climb on."

She did as he said and in no time all three of them were in the portal to a new world.

~~~~~~~~~

A New World 

The dimension opened up and the were they were thrown from the hole. Sesshomaru flipped and landed safely on the ground Kaoru and Akira still holding on tight.

"Are ya'll ok?" He looked up at Kaoru than to Akira.

"I'm ok daddy, but I think mommy's a little freaked out." 

"I think so too." He smiled at the little girl. 

Kaoru still clutching on his shoulders. He put Akira down and literally pried Kaoru from his back.

"It's ok it's ok, we're here no more traveling." He held Kaoru close to him stroking her hair to calm her.

"I…remind me to never…do that again." She let go of him still shaking from the trip. 

"Ok, now lets get going before dark comes." The sky was already turning black and stars were beginning to pop out. He once again gathered the little bundle of joy and walked beside Kaoru through the forest.

"Hey what's that?" Kaoru pointed ahead of them to a strange glow filling a little part of the forest.

"I don't know, maybe we should check it out."

"Ok, but I'm staying behind you incase anything horrible is over there, yu can handle it." 

"Oh thanks and your supposed to be a caring wife?"

"I do my share." She giggled.

"Here take Akira I'll need to be prepared."

Kaoru took the girl from his arms and stayed close behind.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokejin and snuck up further.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha I don't see the problem in my cooking I think I do a very good job." Kagome pouted turning away.

"Hold that thought I smell something. A demon. No a human, maybe a demon and two humans." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and sniffed.

"Inuyasha the last time you said something was coming it ended up being a mere toad." Miroku taunted Inuyasha's bad sense of smell.

"Shut it houshi this time I'm not kidding around I know it's a demon, full to be exact. Nothing I can't handle." He smirked pulling out his Testsiga getting ready to strike. 

"He's so full of himself." Kagome whispered to Sango who was still picking at the left overs from Kagome's cooking. 

Just then a figure sprang from the trees. 

Inuyasha was about to attack when he noticed it was his brother. He backed away a little and the others jumped up and got ready to attack.

"Put your sword away little brother I'm not here to kill you." Sess cleared out his voice than put his sword away.

"How do we know that for all we know you could be planning a way to kill me!" Inuyasha kept his guard up.

"Don't be so naïve I only came to see what that strange glow was and now I see that it is but a fire." He turned to Kaoru who was still behind him no one knew she was there since Sesshomaru was so tall.

"It's ok these people won't hurt you." And when he spoke they thought he was crazy. 

Until a young woman the size of Kagome but a lot older walked from behind him carrying a little girl.

"Hello." She smiled at them. Now they were really confused.

"Who…who is this?" Inuyasha questioned his older brother.

"This is my wife Kamiya Kaoru and my daughter Akira." He pointed to them.

"Wha! What?!" Inuyasha and the others were more confused than ever now if they heard it correctly than there was no reason they couldn't just fall over of shock.

Sesshomaru ran some fingers through his long hair as he put a hand over Kaoru's shoulder.

"It's a long story." And it was to start at the beginning was going to be more complicating for him then for the others to listen.

The End

Or is it? I'm not sure if I should write a sequel, What do you think? Well had fun writing any way see ya! Until next time. ^_^


End file.
